The Princess or Devil?
by Ouji Izumi
Summary: Kyoko,main vocal in the most popular group-HARUMAN is actually the daughter of a notorious yakuza, Hori Kyouske,in Japan.On stage,she's known as the princess but in school,she's known as the devil for her ruthlessness when it comes to taekwondo and her family background. Despite being the being the same person,no one knows that they are actually the same person. #IdunownHorimiya
1. The new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Horimiya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>(The new beginning)

"**Have you heard HARUMAN's new song? It hit the top charts again!" **

"**Kyoko's voice is amazing as ever."**

The chattering suddenly stopped as the Devil, as known as Hori-sama walks past the corridor. Students became as quiet as mice while facing the other direction, trying their best to avoid meeting her gaze. After she's gone, the mutterings start.

"**Oh my god! Can you believe how scary it is when the Devil walks past?"**

"**I know right! It's like if her gaze will pierce through you if you ever look into her eyes."**

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kyoko happened to heard what they say and heaved a sigh of relief, **"Another day gone unnoticed. Lucky~"**

* * *

><p>[Time skip]<p>

"**Izumi, could you get that black box there?" **Yuki shouted across the room while fixing one of the girls' make-ups.

"**The one on the top shelf?" **Izumi asked while taking ladder.

"**Yes! It's that box beside the mirror" **Yuki

"**I've got it. Here"** Izumi walks towards Yuki while carrying the box.

"**Thanks! By the way, do you have time later?"** Yuki asked while putting down the hair dryer.

"**Why? You're asking me out on a date?"** Izumi asked getting a smack on his head.

"**Baka! Who wants to ask you out on a date? I'm just thinking about treating you to a meal because you've helped me." **Yuki stated while rolling her eyes.

"**Oh... But I've gotta go home to unpack my things. But still you owe me one!**" Izumi demanded playfully as he walked out if the room.

* * *

><p>After Izumi left, a beautiful brunette came walking in. <strong>"Hey Yuki! Can you touch up my makeup?"<strong>the brunette asked politely.

**"Oh, Kyoko! You're finally here!" **Yuki signaled the brunette to sit down.

**"Sorry for being late. You know, my dad again... babbling about me taking over his place**** again."**Kyoko sighed, her hands resting on her face.

**"Things must have been hard for you huh? Having to cover up your identity in school plus your father pressurizing**** you."** Yuki asked while applying eyeliner on her eyes. The Manager then walked in, telling the girls to get ready for their performance in 20 minutes time.

**"Okay!"**The girls answered together.

* * *

><p>[Kyoko's P.O.V]<p>

**"Alright! Let's welcome HARUMAN, a group full of charismatic** **girls!**"The emcee announced, earning a thunderous applause from the crowd. Me and my fellow sisters climbed up the stairs, and walked towards the stage. Oh, did I mentioned that HARUMAN is a group consisting of 5 girls? I'm the youngest of them all .Also, I'm pretty close to all of them and they know my secret. I thought that they'll avoid me at all cost learning that I'm the daughter of Hori Kyouske. That man is my father but he doesn't act like one.

Let's be clear about this... a good father is supposed to be a role model for their child right? And if I'm not wrong... he's suppose to take care of my needs. But you know what's ironic? I'm the one taking care of him and his yakuzas. Oh my gosh! I snapped outta it when someone starts speaking...

**"I'm Yui, 17 this year." **Yui is the leader of this group. She has raven coloured hair and is really beautiful. She's very strict when it comes to our performance but during our free time, she brings the laughter

**"I'm Lala, 17 this year." **Oh...Lala is the second oldest in our has pink hair and is really beautiful but she doesn't act her has really big breast that I'm jealous of . She's really innocent which makes all guys have nosebleeds.

**"I'm Momo, 16 this year." **Momo also has pink hair. Let me clarify something... I'm nicknamed devil in my school because of my facade. But let me tell you that Momo is the real devil. Playing with countless males' heart. I feel sorry for them...

**"I'm Nana, 16 this year."**Oh Nana...she's a tsundere. She also has pink hair. You might have guessed by now that Lala, Momo and Nana are sisters. Momo and Nana are twins though. They look so much the same that I have difficulty recognising who is who when I first met them. It's my turn to introduce myself...

**"I'm Kyoko, 15 this year."** I'm not trying to be an arrogant ass here or something...but it's really irritating when you are introducing yourself, the flashlights shine on you mercilessly.

* * *

><p>[The performance ends]<p>

As soon as I rushed home, I glued myself to the bed, slowly falling asleep

* * *

><p><strong>~Ignore this if you can't be bothered~<strong>

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v

Haro everyone,

I'm here with a different story. Don't ask me why I didn't continue my other ... back to this. Since I dun have anything else to say... I shall say my goodbyes here. Always wishing you guys a nice day

Signing off, Izumi(Lol...actually my pen name is Ouji Izumi but since I'm too lazy to write it out, I just wrote Izumi)


	2. Transfer student

**Disclaimer:I do not own Horimiya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"**Class… We have a transfer student from Los Angelos. He's not too familiar with Japan's culture so be nice to him okay?**" Sensei was distancing herself from Izumi which doesn't quite convince the class to do what she says.

"**Uh..Let's see…**" Sensei placed a hand on her chin and went into a thinking position. As if she thought of a good idea, she suddenly pointed towards the empty backseats which were oddly unoccupied except for a brunette and a blonde. "**You shall sit there Izumi." **Sensei announced chirpy.

The students gulped and had a common thought. '_Sensei either really hates him or she doesn't know how fearful __**she**__ is__'_ As Izumi was slowly walked towards the backseats…a familiar voice called out to him. "**Izumi? Is that you?" **he turned his head towards the source and saw his friend…_Yoshikawa Yuki_

* * *

><p>[Izumi's POV]<p>

"**Yuki? Wait...the school you're attending is Katagiri? How come I don't know?**" I voiced out in surprise. I wasn't expecting my friend to be here.

"**Well...you never asked. Wow. I can't believe we're in the same school.**"She responded nonchalantly

"**It's great that you know someone here. Now would you please take a seat as I'm about to begin my lessons?**" Sensei interrupted our conversation

"**Hai...**"I replied and took the seat nearest to the window seat. As Sensei droned on and on about stuffs, I became bored and started staring out of the window. From the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki passing a note onto my table.

* * *

><p>Yuki:Sup,Izumi...What's wif that hairstyle? You look like an otaku<p>

Me:I can't help it. I'm a babe magnet. Girls flock to me if I tie my hair up._  
><em>

Yuki:Bullshit... let me guess. Your piercings?

Me:Yeah... but u cant deny girls constantly asking for my number when I was helping you wif ur work

Yuki:Fine. But u were wrong about only attracting girls. Guys are attracted as well. Remember tat incident at MacDonals?

Me: Ugh... dun remind me of tat. Remembering me brings awful memories...

Yuki: Sensei's walking towards us. Throw away that note.

* * *

><p>I did what my instincts told me to... <em>throw the paper out of the window infront of Sensei. What a great idea... <em>I mentally face palmed when Sensei was looking at me face to face. One hand placed on my table and another on her waist, while telling me off when she saw me throwing something out of the window. As a punishment, she told me to solve the math questions on the board.

I solve them easily leaving Sensei with her mouth open. She resumed her lessons and I continued my daydream since Yuki was now busy conversing with the brunette on her right. On a closer look...she's beautiful and plain natural without any makeup. She reminds me of someone though...What's her name though? Guess I'll ask someone else instead of Yuki. In case you're curious about why not just ask Yuki since she's someone you know in a new school... I'm giving you a piece of advise. If you are a friend of hers, and a male at that... **NEVER** ask her about girls.

The last time I did that... let's say she bombarded me with millio, no trillions of questions why I'm asking. Time passes quickly as I think about my mom back in US. I wonder how she's doing now. Is she eating and sleeping well? My thoughts were interrupted as the bell ring, signalling the time for lunch break.

**"Hey, Izumi... You want me to show you around school?"**Yuki asked as she took her wallet and handphone, preparing to go to the cafeteria or something. I saw the brunette stood up and walked out of the classroom. I held myself back from asking Yuki whose she and ave her a nod. First she showed me the cafeteria. This place has a variety of food. You can find cuisine from around the world here.

Well...Yuki being Yuki bought a lot of food and within minutes, the food disappeared. I'm very curious about how she's able to eat that much without getting fat but oh well. I just bought mine and we continued the tour. Just like my old school, this school has the football,basketball,baseball...pretty much all the sports that ends with ball. She then came to a stop outside a club room that had the words [TAEKWONDO] on the door.

"**This is the taekwondo club room. There are currently 6 members and they are all girls.**"Yuki explained to me

"**Eh? Why are the members all girls?**"I asked out of curiousity

"**Well...it's because..**"She explained halfway before cursing 'oh shit' while looking at the clock nearby."**There's only 3 minutes left before breaks end!**"

"**Uh oh... It's really oh shit...**" I cursed as we ran back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ignore this if you can't be bothered~<strong>

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v

* * *

><p>Hi people...<p>

Nice to see you again. not literally of course but anyway...hope u enjoyed the second chapter. Byes~

Signing off,

Izumi


	3. The defeat of the Devil

**Disclaimer:I do not own Horimiya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Izumi and Yuki got back to class in time."**Safe...**" both of them heaved a sigh of relief as they gasped for air. "**Get back to your seats. Lesson is starting soon.**" Sensei announced. Izumi was yawning in the middle of the lessons and this caught Sensei's attention.

"**Izumi, is my lesson boring for you?**" Sensei asked while smiling at him. Of course, the honest answer is yes but most will answer no. The same goes for Izumi. "**Is** **that so? Then please translate the English sentence to Japanese in your textbook.**" Sensei must have thought that Izumi will have problems with Japanese but how wrong was she? Izumi translated it perfectly without any mistakes, leaving Sensei surprised for the second time in a day.

The class has a impression that Izumi was an otaku who was smart now. The bell for dismissal rang and everyone dispersed. Some went home or hang out with friends. Others had club activities. "**Hey Izumi, would you like to visit the taekwondo?**"Yuki asked Izumi who was packing his bag.

"**Dude...don't go there. It's for your own safety that you heed my words.**"A guy sitting infront of Izumi spoke.

"**Why not?**"Izumi asked. The guy,who was named Shu told him how fearsome the captain was. She's only a first year though. The guys ran away from the club because of her. She was none other than the brunette sitting beside Yuki.

"**Don't worry Izumi... Hori won't eat you up.**"Yuki assured Izumi while Shu argued that it was only because Hori got along with Yuki. Izumi was curious about the brunette so he decided to go hearing that she's the club captain.

"**I'll go have a look. By the way your name is?**" Izumi reached out his hand for a handshake. "Lura Shu... " The guy responded with a friendly smile before continuing his sentence,"**I don't do handshakes.**"Izumi got the message and they fist bump.

They head over to the taekwondo club room. "**Who's that Yuki?**" Hori who was already in the club room asked Yuki. As soon as she asked that, she felt like slamming herself against the wall. He was the new transfer student who was sitting just a few seats away from her. How could she forget?

* * *

><p>[Izumi's POV]<p>

"**Are you doing that on purpose, brunette?**" I asked her

"**Doing what?**" she replied a question with another.

"**Forgetting my name.**" I stated

"**I just momentarily forgot yours. I'm sorry.**"She apologized

"**Okay...brunette**."I forgave her. She glared at me while I glared at her in return.

"**Are you picking a fight? You black head...**"She asked, raising her eyebrows

"**Well...It's true that my hair is black. That's not really an insult you know?**"I commented

Her eyebrows were twitching with irritation. She charged at me, attempting to flip me over with her 'skills'. '_Oh..how fun is this gonna turn out? Getting involved with the school's notorious Devil?_' I thought playfully.

"**Stop Hori...He's...**" before Yuki can warn her, she charged at me. I flipped her over easily, trapping her with a headlock. Well, I didn't learn all sorts of martial arts for nothing, did I? "**You were saying?**" I taunted playfully at her. She seemed utterly shocked. It seems that I was the first one to beat her in this.

* * *

><p>[HoriKyoko's POV]

This guy named Izumi was getting on my nerves. Even though I had already apologized, what's his problem? I charged at him, ignoring what Yuki is saying. At first I thought because she didn't want me to injure a new student but I realised how wrong was I. I didn't stand a chance at all while he flipped me over easily and trapped me with a headlock. There was no way I could move can I?

"**That's enough Izumi. Don't bully my friend or else I'll remind you of what happens at MacDonalds..."**Yuki reminded him. He immediately lets go of me. His face was as white as sheet.

'_I wonder what happens at MacDonalds?_'

* * *

><p><strong>~Ignore this if you can't be bothered~<strong>

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v

* * *

><p>Hi...<p>

This fanfic was actually an inspiration from a kpop fanfic. Thanks to the person who wrote something similar to this! Although I dunno who you are but if you find this story familiar, it's probably you. Keep calm & Love Horimiya :)

Bye,

Izumi


	4. New member of The Club

**Disclaimer:I do not own Horimiya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Izumi stands up and held out his, offering it for Hori to hold onto it. Hori glared at Izumi, refusing to accept his help. She dislikes this guy. What kind of guy treats girls that way the first time he meets them? It's partly her fault but... well whatever... Hori then turns and asks Yuki,"**What happened at MacDonalds?**"

Yuki was about to open her mouth but was stopped by Izumi's hand covering her mouth. Izumi glared and threatened her, "**Don't you dare... Ugh...memories flooding in...**"Izumi ran out of the club room, most likely finding the toilet in case he pukes. Hori repeats her question. "**Izumi was approached by a few guys asking for his number.**" Yuki revealed while laughing out loud."

'_Huh? Why would those guys want a otaku's number?People these days have weird taste_' Hori thought while 'accidentally' voicing out her opinion. "**Yeah...people these days definitely have weird taste.**" a voice came from the door, standing a pale looking Izumi. "**Though I don't understand how gays can fall for something that ugly...**" Hori mumbled while pondering hard. '_This girl really is..._' Izumi was about to argue back when Yuki interrupted.

* * *

><p>[Yuki's POV]<p>

"**Okay...back to the original plan, I brought you here to meet the taekwondo club...not pick a fight with the president of the club.**" I quickly interrupted before another conflict broke. Both Hori and Izumi are touchy today. Well Hori may be on her period or her father's bugging her again. But still...taking it all out on a transfer student isn't really something she should be doing. Well...let's say Izumi is lucky that he is more stronger than her...otherwise he'll definitely end up with a couple of broken bones.

"Let me introduce you once again..." I face towards Izumi, "**Izumi...meet Hori Kyoko.**" I did the likewise with Hori. Hori pulled me towards her and whispered, "**Why did you bring him over?**". Her stupidity is kicking in again. I rolled my eyes and answered her,"**The teacher in charge did mention that we need at least one guy to join a competition...So why do you think I brought him here?**"

She gave me the '_oh_' face. I can't really blame her, living with a bunch of idiots, turned her into an idiot too. "**So Izumi...can you join the taekwondo? please?**" I gave him my best puppy face. This trick is one of the things that Izumi can't ever resist.

* * *

><p>[Izumi's POV]<p>

There she goes again...that unresistable face. That girl really makes use of my weakness against cuteness huh? I nodded my head, reluctantly. Joining a club is too troublesome... She and the girl, now identified as 'Hori' jumped up and down in joy. Changing the subject...I asked who the other members are...

**"Yui Kotegawa, 3rd year" **

**"Lala Deviluke,3rd year." **

**"Momo Deviluke,2nd year." **

**"Nana Deviluke,2nd year."**

Why does these names sound familiar? Just then the door opened, walking in 4 girls, which I assume are the ones which were mentioned earlier. "**You guys are late!**" Hori pointed out. They apologized, explaining various reasons. The girl with pink hair pointed out and asked,"**Who's that guy?**" Yuki then introduce us to each other.

* * *

><p>[Hori's POV]<p>

"**Alright...let's start our training...**" I announced and counted...there's one extra. I paired Momo with Nana, Yui with Lala, Yuki and the new guy. As for me, I'll train by myself for today. The girls went to change while I digged around the room, finding a uniform for Izumi. I just randomly grabbed a size that's similar to mine and threw it to him.

'**I'm back...Where's Yuki?**"the '_ .irritating_' voice called out.I heard a various gaps and decided to turn around. I saw a good looking guy, noticing him wearing the uniform that I just handed Izumi. Who's he? I saw Momo looking at him with lustful eyes, as if she's gonna eat him up. Well...I admit that he's pretty hot... currently the hottest gut I've ever seen. _Wait! Did I just said he was hot?!_

I then realized, similar body size, having the same voice and wearing the uniform I just gave Izumi... **ISN'T THAT IZUMI?**

* * *

><p>~End~<p> 


	5. What the hell?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Horimiya**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"**Oh I'm right here...**" Yuki answered rushing back. The girls dragged Yuki to a corner to question her who's that guy... Yuki rolled her eyes while answering them,"**Didn't I just introduce you guys to each other?**" It took them a whole 10 seconds to digest what Yuki told them.

**"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT HOT GUY RIGHT THERE, IS THAT OTAKU A MOMENT AGO?"** They shouted together. Yuki covered her ears because of the screaming directed towards her. Unable to believe the reality, Hori walked towards the guy and untied his pony tail, revealing the otaku looking Izumi. She covered her eyes and widen her eyes, as if to say _Oh My Goodness! It is real! _

During training,Izumi felt stares all over him from the girls. He looked around and the girls immediately turned their heads in time. "**You should just untie your hair... The girls will not be able to concentrate.**"Yuki said loud enough for all in the room to hear and flipped Izumi was smirking right now...even the Hori she knew would be attracted to such a hot guy like Izumi. She herself had feelings for him too, just that she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a ringtone rang...It's the ringtone of Ristas...(Haruman's rival girl group) Bad boy... The girls in the room flinched as they hated the group alot. They were an arrogant ass, fake bitches who acts nice in front of their fans who are obviously smitten with their hypocritical behaviour. Izumi rushed to his phone and answered it, the caller ID was his brother who manage the agency for idol groups.<p>

"**Yo Hyung(Bro)...Why ya calling?**"Izumi casually greeted. "**Ya gotta job for me? I'm coming right over...**"Izumi packed up his belongings and left the club room in a hurry. "**Hey...the uniform...**" Hori shouted but Izumi was no longer in sight. _'I wonder where is he in a hurry to?'_Yuki thought. When the others asked her about it, she shrugged her shoulders and continued practising.

* * *

><p>[Izumi's POV]<p>

I rushed to the place Hyung said he was in, once I got his call. I really need this part-time job to survive, if not I'll have to resort to my silver platinum card. But if I did that, he'll be able to track me down. Thanks Hyung! I owe you one...

I was panting like shit when I reached the building. Daebak! It's huge... My jaw dropped when I saw the majestic building right in front of me. I gulped when I walked into the building...not sure whether I'm allowed in there. I then noticed everyone was looking at me. '_What's wrong? Is there something on my face?' _I panicked as I touch myself all over.

Realisation fell upon me...I was still wearing the uniform for goodness' sake. I went to the nearest toilet and changed into a clean set of clothing. You might be wondering why did I have an extra set of clothing... Who wouldn't if you're wearing thick clothes for summer?! _'Damn my tattoos...shouldn't have gotten them...'_

* * *

><p>[3rd POV]<p>

Izumi walked towards the information counter and asked the lady about Hyung's office. She kept staring at Izumi while leaving a slight pink on her cheeks...'_Is there something on my face agai__n?'_Izumi thought, feeling self conscious from being called ugly earlier on. Izumi was about to leave when he heard the lady spoke up, "**Uh...Can I have your number?**"

Well...as always, Izumi thought that it's always good to make new friends, so he gave it to her without any hesitation. He went up the floor and was greeted by Shido, aka , his hyung. "**So what job you've got for me?**"Izumi asked him, getting straight to the point. Shido explained that this job requires him to manage a group, which is basically a manager.

**"So which group am I managing? I'm not really sure I'm up to this but..."**Izumi asked uncertaintly. He had no experience of being a manger. Just then the door burst open. "**Mr Shido...We're here!**"A group of girls came in.

"**Well...that's the group you're managing...**" Shido pointed towards the girls and introduce them as...

* * *

><p>~END~<p>

Hello... It's been a long time. Do you think I should make this story a harem for Izumi? I'm not really sure though...(tempted to do tat) I wonder if I wrote too little words... Never mind... For now...enjoy and bye bye! :)

Signing off,

Izumi(wishes everyone a nice day and good night!)**Oh...If you can't guess whose the girl group Izumi's managing... I suggest you can bang your head against the wall already...**


End file.
